1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly, to a receptacle connector provided to the battery in a mobile electric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile electric device such as a mobile communication terminal includes a detachable battery. Connectors are provided to a battery and a mobile electric device, respectively, so that the battery and the mobile electric device are electrically connected with each other.
There are two types of electrically connecting the battery with the mobile electric device using connectors. That is, in one of the two types, the connector of the mobile electric device elastically supports the connector of the battery. In the other, the connector of the battery elastically receives the terminal of the mobile electric device.
Here, in the case where the connector of the mobile electric device elastically supports the connector of the battery, a structure of mounting the connector to the mobile electric device is complicated and occupies a large volume. Accordingly, the former case generates high manufacturing costs and high failure rate and is contradictory to a trend of a slim profile.
Meanwhile, as the latter case where the connector of the battery elastically receives the terminal of the mobile electric device, there is “Cap for Battery of Mobile Electric Device” disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2006019287, in which a housing 24 is provided on one side of a battery 4 that is detachable from a mobile electric device, a plurality of connectors 12 are provided to the housing 24, and the connectors 12 are fixed to a printed circuit board (PCB) 10 and electrically connected to the electric circuit of the battery 4.
A plurality of through holes 26 in which the connectors 12 are fit are formed in the PCB 10. When a soldering operation is performed with the connectors 12 fit in the through holes 26, a solder rise phenomenon that flux flows out through the through holes 26 in a side opposite to a side where a fillet is formed. Accordingly, the circuit of the PCB 10 may be short-circuited.
To solve this limitation, a soldering operation has been performed with the through holes 26 covered with a plastic layer (film), and the connectors 12 passing through the plastic layer and fit in the through holes 26 in a related art. However, even in this case, the plastic layer may be molten by a solder temperature, so that the solder rise phenomenon still occurs through the through holes 26.